


Date Night

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: Kayleigh has a date?!
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 7





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild violence and peril.

"Oi Ray back to work."

"Who, are you looking at anyway ~ yeah right mate, you'll have more luck with. Big Irish Elsie?"

"Right, shift, your arse.... Here's. Dave, doing his rounds!"

Kayleigh, was standing in front of the mirror in the. Female, locker room, fluffing her hair, reaplying her lipstick. Elsie was watching her.

"So then are you and. Mr Redmond going on a date then?"

"What, elsie we've only been. Carsharing for three weeks!"

"So, you've got a date tonight then kay?" 

She turned around facing her. Irish friend tapping the side of her nose. 

"Do, you know what, joh... Mr Redmond is up to tonight then!" 

"He, mentioned something about going to see a band called. Compendium in town tonight?" 

"Here has your. Mandy and Steve made up yet!" 

"No!" 

"She's in our. Keirons old room ~ been sobbing something about how. Steve loves a, two stroke more than her!" 

"Well, you better not keep him waiting then." 

Kayleigh, picked up her bag headed out of the locker room, clocked out and left the store and walked towards John's car. 

Kayleigh answered the phone on the second ring. 

"HELLO?" 

"First, i'm going to rip the buttons  
off your blouse, one by  
one.... Then run my tongue along  
your neck, down your bare  
gleaming breasts.... 

Kayleigh, keeps listening. 

" Mandy! It's Steve. 

..... And then slowly pull your  
jeans off inch by inch and lick  
your belly button in circles, further and  
further down.... Then I'll pull off your  
panties with my teeth...." 

Kayleigh was giggling. 

"Who, is this?" 

"Oh, my god! Kayleigh! oh shit.  
jesus, I'm sorry. I thought you  
were.... Can I speak to. Mandy?" 

Kayleigh, stands in front of the mirror in the hall. Mandy looking at her reflection. 

"Better, than mortal man deserves!" 

"Have, you seen. Misty?" 

"Not, lately! ~ Have, you checked the answering machine!" 

Kayleigh, checks the kitchen for the. Cairn terrier, she bends down lifting her up. 

"Come here young lady! Who's the bestest girl then, who's the bestest girl.... Yes it's misty.... Yes it is! misty's tail was wagging". 

Kayleigh, carries the dog into the living room sitting down on the couch. Mandy plays the message's on the answering machine!. 

"Hi, kayleigh... Harry Potter here."  
Uh, something has come up and it  
looks like I won't be able to make  
it tonight, I'm really sorry. 

"That, arsehole, so what if he has a porsche, he can't treat you like that.... It's friday night for christsakes! 

" Never, mind. Mandy, I'll get changed and go into town the. Odeon is showing, a. Swayze movie 'Next of kin? "

Mandy, watched her sister go up stairs to change hearing her sobbing. 

Kayleigh, opened the front door. 

"Christ, Steve give me a heart attack why don't you!" 

She playfully punched his arm before hugging him ~ be good you two! walking away giggling. 

He, was sure that this was the street that she stayed on, the only thing was he didn't know the number of her house. He had walked up the road from the bus stop, convinced that he saw curtains twitch. Seeing the signs that it was a. "Neighbourhood watch area!" he was just about to give up when he saw. Kayleigh punch a bloke in the arm before hugging him. 

Kayleigh, walked to the end of her path, smiled to herself before turning right and headed down to the bus stop, she had a feeling that someone was following her. She even turned around just too make sure, telling herself "Don't be so paranoid kitson!?" 

He, followed her making sure he wasn't seen, even jumping into someone's garden. When she had turned around making sure no one was following her, christ he swore to himself dog shit, he was wiping the sole of his shoe as he walked towards the bus stop. Nearly out of breath running for the bus, seeing kayleigh get on the x28, heading into town, he payed his fare, seeing her go up stairs, he took a seat on the right hand side of the bus so he could watch when. Kayleigh got off. 

Kayleigh looked at her phone and the text message Mandy had sent. 

"Don't come home too soon!?" 

She, pushed the bell and got up as the bus stopped and got off, she still had a feeling that someone was stalking her, and walked to the. Odeon cinema.

He,got off the bus at the same time as. Kayleigh, keeping his distance and watched her as she walked towards the cinema, knowing he could Bide his time and wait for later on tonight. Looking at the what was on talking to himself yes. "Next of kin" the last time he had seen it wasn't in english. 

Kayleigh, came out of the cinema and quickly hid checking her phone, wondering if she should call steve, that's when she saw him coming out of the same entrance. "Shit... shit!", she was saying to herself looking for somewhere safe to go, when she spotted a bar across the car park, she walked as quickly as her Cuban heeled boot's would allow her. 

She, headed inside paying the entrance fee, and went to the bar,if she had looked at the stage she would have seen. John with a guitar in hand, Jim on keyboard's and his sister Karen on drums. Rocking out singing. 

I ain't gonna cry, I don't wanna scream 

But I got so much left unsaid of me 

Im gonna live, I'm gonna survive 

Don't want the world to pass me by

I wanna dream, I ain't gonna die

Thinking my life was just a lie 

I wanna give, I'm ready to try 

Willing to lay it on the line

I wanna be loved

I wanna be loved I just wanna be loved 

As John was coming to the end of the song he was sure that he had spotted. Kayleigh, but wasn't sure but he did spot him right away. 

Right, guys were just going to take a break for a few minutes. Jim and his sister watched as john took off the guitar. And practically run to stairs at the side of the stage. 

Kayleigh, bought herself a long vodka and found a well lit table, then recoiled as he sat down next to her with his pint. 

"Alright, kayleigh?" 

"Yes thanks?" 

"You know I've fancied you since you started at our store" 

"No!" 

"Tell you what, why don't we just cut through the bullshit foreplay. Kayleigh and go outside and shag up against the bins". 

"Fuck off sex pest". 

She threw the rest of her drink at him. She could see him smirking at her before grabbing her wrists. 

"You fucking bitch!" 

He grabbed her wrists just tight enough. 

"Oi, let her go pick" 

"Fuck off mate - nothing to do with you!" 

"Oi, cunt let get go or else"? 

"Piss off this between me and my bird" 

"You couldn't get a fucking bird in a pet shop stink Ray". 

They both looked round, kayleigh didn't recognise john as he was wearing white trainers with dark jeans and a burgundy shirt with rimless glasses that had an anti-reflective coating. 

"Let, her go or I'll break your fucking wrists." 

He got up and walked away. John sat down with kayleigh making sure she was okay asking her if she wanted to call someone, that's when. Jim appeared gesturing towards the stage. 

"I, suppose I'd better" ~ if you like I could drive you home, kayleigh just looked and knodded her head. 

John got up and held his right hand out which she accepted he led. Kayleigh to a table nearer the stage where he could see her while he finished his set.


End file.
